1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of communication and the device for the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a method through web page to let a phone""s owner and a caller communicate with each other and the device for the same.
2. Related Art
The usage of a cellular phone is an important part of modern people life. No matter a salesman, a businessperson, a student or just one of the public, most of them rely on it to be a tool to communicate with one another in daily life. Now cellular phones spread widely because the interactions between people tend towards frequent and complicated in such an informative society. Specially living in a highly modernized society, a phone""s owner still needs to keep in touch with others or receive outside information whenever and wherever, and more particular a phone""s owner needs to make a two-way communication in real time.
From cellular phones coming out to now, their models and functions both change with each passing day. In addition to some important functions such like call displaying and call shocking, a lot of cellular phones further announce that they have WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) function. A cellular phone with WAP function is able to let its owner browses the Internet and receiving-sending e-mails so as to provide an advanced method to catch information. Even though it is, the functions of cellular phones are still a little bit insufficient. For example:
1. If a phone""s owner is in an important meeting, coping with an significant matter or staying in a private time, doing something personal like marrying or travelling abroad, he/she doesn""t want to be disturbed but is not willing to close his/her cellular phone to omit any important phone call as well. What is it going to do?
2. Sometimes because of work requirements or personal factors, the phone""s owner needs to pass on his/her news to callers, like being in a meeting or on a vacation, but he/she is not able to notify everybody one by one just for a short while. Under above a situation, how is it to do of letting callers know what is going on?
3. The format and length of the text messages, which the cellular phones are able to transmit, have large restriction. Under above a situation, how is it to do of letting callers leave a message as detailed as possible?
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to solve the insufficient part of the cellular phones, so as to suit the different requirements of the phone""s owner and let he/she and callers are able to pass messages with each other more conveniently and flexibly.
According to the above object, the present invention provides a method of communication through web page and the device for the same. In addition to the necessary components of a general cellular phone, the device of the present invention further needs a built-in modem, software supporting TCP/IP and HTTP protocols and a memory storing a personal web page. It provides two new ways of communication to the phone""s owner. The first one is setting the modem on a responsive status when the phone""s owner is not able to answer any phone call. After the client end""s dialing, the present invention automatically passes the personal web page to the other side to understand the schedule and situation of the phone""s owner. The other one is used when the client end and the phone""s owner are both going online. After the client end""s inputting the telephone number of the cellular phone, a special translative tool in ISP (Internet Service Provider) translates the telephone number into an IP address of the personal web page so that the client end is able to access the web page and leave messages or chat with phone""s owner. Thus it can be known that the present invention is not only flexibly fitting the requirements of the phone""s owner in different period but also convenient that even deaf-mute people is able to use it normally.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.